Four Petal Cherry Blossom
by TroubleMaker
Summary: At the age of six, Sakura was kidnapped. Brought to work for a mysterious “Sun Di”(In Chinese, meaning god). There are four sections to this story. This is a story based on romance, although it seems to have other plots, they aren't that important, an


Hello! Just to tell you before you read my fic. I. am. a.terribly. slow..updater!!! This is quite different from my other fics. It's time period spans quite a bit. Quite dark at the beginning.. should get lighter once.. I get happier.. ^^;; T  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Summary: At the age of six, Sakura was kidnapped. Brought to work for a mysterious "Sun Di"(In Chinese, meaning god). There are four sections to this story. If I say too much, I'll give the plot away. This is a story based on romance, although it seems to have other plots, they aren't that important, and much things are left unanswered.. Enjoy!  
  
I will not use Japanese or Chinese. If I do, it would be for a name or something. Like "Sun Di" , ect..  
  
Four Petal Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter One- The Naming of the Wolf  
  
The shopping center was large in size, the parking lot even larger. It seemed like a friendly enough place. Parents take their children there to shop. But some parents don't always bring their children back. It was an ideal place for kidnapping.  
  
"Daddy! Look at that dress!" A little girl, not much taller then her father knees, pointing to a purple (A/N: Thought it was pink?) dress in the window.  
  
"Not now, Sakura," Her father said to her. He took out his wallet and paid for pen he bought as a birthday gift for his son.  
  
"Daddy!" The little girl tugged on her father's brown overcoat. She looked at the dress, mystified. She ran to dress, only to disappear among the crowd.  
  
"Sakura?" Her father turned around, finding his daughter gone, "SAKURA??"  
  
A man put his hand over the little girl's mouth.  
  
"Shh! Or else Daddy won't live." He lifted up his gun and aim for her father.  
  
"Daaa.." The little girl cried. The man didn't shot her father, he brought the gun above her head a slammed it down on her head.  
  
--------------  
  
"Hurry up! I don't have all day! Pick those boxes up!" Another man, dressed in gray shouted at the little kids scurrying across the room. It was going to be prepared for Sun Di. Their master.  
  
A little girl, which the man recognized as the newest one, dropped the boxes he commanded her to pick up. He brought his whip up and hit her on the back. She bit her lip as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Tough one eh? I'll see how tough you are!" The man once again brought his whip upon her back. Again and again, till she cried, hard. The man was satisfied, and removed his whip. The children were done then, waiting for him to finish. He shooed them out and looked at the room. It was decorated in a gray and silver lining. He closed the door, sure he was going to get that promotion. -------------- "Are you okay?" A little boy, with chocolate colored hair, amber eyes, asked the little girl.  
  
"I'm okay," The little girl replied, with a expression of pain on her face.  
  
"No, your not," The little boy looked at her again, "Turn around," (A/N: Boy, they seem mature for six year olds! Ack!) The little girl followed his orders.  
  
"This will hurt," He simply stated while putting medicine on her back.  
  
"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, what is yours?" The little girl asked.  
  
The boy paused to think, with a glazed looked over his eyes.  
  
"I did not have a name," He replied, continuing applying the medicine on her back.  
  
"But they have to call you something!" Sakura didn't give up that easy.  
  
"They call me. Wolf," He answered.  
  
"Wolf?" Sakura asked, "That's a name?" She pondered for a while.  
  
"Done," Wolf said to her. "Wolf," Sakura replied to herself. A faint smile came over her face.  
  
"Why did they call you wolf?" Sakura asked, curious. Wolf shrugged.  
  
"Wolf sounds so, scary!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned around, facing Wolf.  
  
"That's what I am," He replied.  
  
"You need a new name!" She said happily.  
  
"Why?" He asked, turning around and motioned her to follow him.  
  
"Because Wolf doesn't sound nice!" Sakura said, as if it was the obvious.  
  
"Hmmm, how about 'Lang'?" Sakura asked him. Wolf stopped.  
  
"What did you say?" Wolf asked her.  
  
"Lang.." Sakura looked at him.  
  
"How do you know Chinese?" He asked her again.  
  
"My mommy was Chinese! (A/N: I know she wasn't, it's fan fiction..!!)" Sakura smiled at him, " Where were we going?"  
  
" The Sleeping Room," He replied.  
  
"No, Lang is scary like Wolf. How about Xiao Lang(A/N: Hahaha, his real name! )?" Sakura thought out loud about Wolf's new name. He stopped once again, and glared at her.  
  
"Don't you ever stop talking?" He asked, coldly. Sakura bit her lip and followed him quietly.  
  
As they neared the sleeping room, Sakura suddenly noticed everyone around, were kids, like her.  
  
"Why.." Sakura asked, but with a glare from Wolf, she shut her mouth. "We are here, The Sleeping Room. I guess you can sleep in Eriol's place," Wolf pointed to a cot next to his.  
  
"What if he wants to go to sleep too?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He won't be coming back," Wolf said. A silence befell them for quite a while. Sakura sat down on her new cot and played with the threads.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura smiled at Wolf.  
  
"What?" Wolf asked her.  
  
"Your new name!" She smiled at him.  
  
Wolf frowned at her. What kind of name was that?  
  
"Let's say our names again!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
"Why?" Wolf asked.  
  
Ignoring his question, Sakura started once more, "Hello! My name is Kinomoto Sakura, what's yours?"  
  
"Go to sleep!" Wolf glared at her and laid down on his cot.  
  
"Go to sleep? Is that your name?" Sakura asked, laying down on her new also.  
  
"Good night," Wolf said turning his back to Sakura.  
  
As the other children settled in their own cots, they looked at Sakura. Whispers went through them, as each and every one of them wondered, why was Wolf so nice to her? -------------- "Morning Syaoran!" Sakura said, resting her head on Wolf's waist.  
  
"Gah!!" Wolf shouted and crept away.  
  
"How are you Syaoran?" Sakura asked, smiling. "I wanna go to sleep!" Wolf rubbed his eyes, "And it's WOLF!"  
  
"Aw, don't be so mean Syaoran! My daddy says everyone should a have great name!" Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Syaoran?" Wolf tasted his new name on his tongue.  
  
"Time for breakfast, isn't it?" Sakura asked him, "I asked that girl over there, she says her name is Shi No-Ya (A/N: Chinese girl alert!)." Sakura pointed to girl far off in the corner, with midnight colored hair, big round chocolate colored eyes.  
  
Wolf- no, Syaoran frowned. No-Ya wasn't one to be nice and friendly.  
  
"Hurry up, or we won't have any breakfast!" Sakura said to him and pulled him out of the sleeping room.  
  
As they walked out of the sleeping room, Sakura stopped.  
  
"I forgot to ask her for directions."  
  
--------------  
  
Well, that's the first chapter, and please review and tell me what I can improve about it. Like, don't use so much dialogue or something, but remember, also tell me what to do about it! 


End file.
